


you've got the answers to my confessions

by Segskog (Missesbean)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Segskog
Summary: Tyson needs a passport to deal with these feelings he's having about Landy and children





	you've got the answers to my confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Hils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils) in the [wesmashing](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesmashing) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Getting Gabe to hold a baby for the #GetGabeIn campaign ad really isn't fair. They should have sent out an email warning everyone it was happening. Instead Tyson walks out and just sees him there, glowing, and holding a baby.
> 
> Thanks to my several beta's! Without y'all it would not have happened! Hil's prompt was incredible, and I got to have some chaos!Tyson of my own! <3  
> title from "make me feel" by Janelle Monáe

_ “People need a passport to come down here,” _ was ringing through Tyson’s mind as he walked into the Signature lobby and saw Gabe holding a baby. Maybe he was being dramatic with his homage to Melanie Carmichael / Reese Witherspoon / Sweet Home Alabama / his most favorite RomCom ever. Dammit though.  PR should have sent out an email about this Gabe and Baby situation. People, okay, namely Tyson, could not handle walking out into the lobby and seeing the Perfectly Proportionate Beautiful Blonde Swede (PPBBS for short) holding an adorable chubby-cheeked infant girl.  It just was not fair. Tyson was certain the universe was sending him a message. Gabe was already perfect enough, with his beautiful sun-kissed golden hair, chiseled chin, glowing skin, strong, broad shoulders, guy was a stallion, seriously. But  _ now _ ? He was holding a baby, and if that was not the most amazingly wholesome, sexual, and erotic thing Tyson had seen in a few days...  He wasn’t quite sure what was. He was fairly certain, that if he were to have ovaries, they would have just gone “ _ BOOM _ ” in the manner that he occasionally saw people describe their feelings on websites, twitter, the like.  

He wanted to avoid the scene completely. It made the most sense to go around the debacle and save himself some sanity. But, inevitably, found himself headed towards the baby and Gabe, drawn to Gabe like a magnet. A  _ Baby and Gabe. _ God, even hearing those words in his head made him feel things he should not be feeling. Dammit, why had the social media team not warned them of this! It was like LG and crew wanted to film Tyson having a meltdown of everything he’s been mulling over internally in relation to Gabe holding a baby. He felt this sense of impending doom as he saw the sight, which was also rivaled with this odd desire to squeeze both of them and tell Gabe how much he loved him and wanted to have the most Instagram-worthy picture-perfect family in the world. Talk about embarrassing. 

_ Bingo _ ! They probably  _ had _ planned this with him around, knowing he would come across as the blubbering teammate unable to keep himself distanced from the situation,  _ and  _ give some ridiculous plug about how Gabe was the perfect PPBBS who belonged at All-Star weekend where he would take photos with all of the babies! Gah! With that in mind, he had hoped to skirt around the situation; At least,  _ trying  _ to save himself the bit of sanity he had left -- with Gabe around, anyway.  But, here he was, asking Gabe what was going on, allowing himself to be pulled into this mess by a thin, but mighty thread. His first question, of course, was  _ why  _ did Gabe have a baby in his arms? Tyson truly did not understand what they were going to do next, but, he did know that seeing Gabe holding that precious little girl with her darling little bow, sweet little jacket, little boots with the fur as if she was the most precious and wholesome little thing in the world. Seeing his big, strong, calloused hands holding the baby tightly with caution on his face, Tyson was going to lose it. Then, he glanced towards the little girl, she had a name, but he refused to acknowledge it in fear of making this situation spiral into Tyson’s Internal Spiral Debacle 2019. She looked absolutely thrilled to be held in such safe, warm, and secure arms by such a Stallion, no doubt. Dammit, now this whole situation was melting Tyson's insides like a Blizzard on a warm Denver day. He was going to be a puddle of goo on the floor before this was over, he just knew it. 

 

He had to get himself out of this situation before he said something equally stupid as his reference of himself being a Jame on the rocks. It was impossible to just ignore the little muffin though, that seemed so,  _ harsh! _  He wiggled his fingers over the baby’s little back with a smile, even commenting a hello, before he dashed through the sliding door to the plane, knowing he was going to do something equally stupid if he didn’t get himself out of there. 

 

That’s when he heard Gabe say his name to the baby.  _ “That’s Tyson.” _ Fuck. Feelings, he was having  _ feelings. _ As soon as he was out the door where the camera couldn’t find him, he let himself have a long, lingering look back at Gabe and the child.  His eyes studied the situation in front of him, lashes fluttering, mouth opening softly as he watched Gabe talk to her with this sweet sincerity, and move her from arm to arm, as if it was the most natural thing in the world for him, to be holding this child and engaging with her. Fuck.  

 

He was standing perfectly still, lost in his thoughts when he felt the smack to the back of his head, and a pointed glare from none other than Erik Johnson.  **“Tys, get a move on. Let’s go. You can stare at Landy later. . . for fuck’s sake. We have a plane to catch.”** He shook his head, rolled paper in his hand as he motioned for Tyson to get his ass in gear.  

 

**“What? I’m not staring!”** Tyson blubbered, caught in his lusting, but quickly followed after Johnson, neck reddening from his own embarrassment. 

 

**“Uh huh, and I don’t like horses.”** He quipped with a knowing glance.  **“You have drool on your shirt,”** Erik countered, smirking when he saw Tyson quickly glance down at his shirt in horror.  Confirmation enough right there for Johnson. Tyson started to babble about some forehead joke, but Erik was already boarding the jet, shaking his head. Tyson let out a long sigh of defeat and followed up the stairs after the other defenceman. He knew when he was beaten.  

  * \-  - 



After situating in his seat, Tyson was staring blankly ahead, mind reeling in thoughts of Gabe with babies. He thought back to a few other times he had seen Gabe with kids, and the lingering effects of those moments. He didn’t think he had ever reacted quite like he did today, which, in truth,  was a bit concerning. He was lost in his thoughts when he felt the smack of a hand on his arm, this time from Nate, waiting for him to move so he could get into his seat. Impulsively, Tyson stood straight up, whacking his head on the bin with a resounding thunk. 

 

Nate looked at him with a confused expression before sliding in front of him.  **“Brutes, what is** **_wrong_ ** **with you today? I asked you to move like, four times,”** he shook his head, dropping down in the now vacant seat.  

 

EJ took that moment to turn around in his seat and look over the back at Tyson and Nate.  **“He has a case of the baby blues, Nate. . .”** he smirked at the confused expression from Nate and the glare in his direction from Tyson. Ah yes, his work here was done. He gave Tyson a big, toothless grin, and slid back down his chair, not unlike that of a submarine’s periscope. Sneaky bastard.  

 

Glancing at Tyson, obviously waiting for an explanation, Nate waved his hand in the air, not wanting to know what was going on in Tyson’s mind. Tyson sunk deeper in his seat giving Nate a knowing glance.  

 

**“Oh fuck, Tys. Did you have that dream about Landy and babies again?”** He ran a hand over his face, digging the heel of his palm into his eyes.  **“I can’t fucking listen to that one more time, Tys. Jesus Christ. Just have the baby talk with him already, for the love of -”** but he was stopped by Erik popping back up over the seat back again, just as Tyson uttered a ‘no,’  

 

“ **Dream?** **_Again_ ** **? Woah Woah Woah . . . so this is a normal thing?”** He asked with a vicious grin.   **“Brutes, I’d love to help you bring this topic up with Landy, I’m sure he’s ready for that plunge as well.”** Erik chortled with a knowing grin, loving the tomato color of Tyson’s face and neck. 

 

Tyson grunted at them both and made a gesture of choking in Nate’s direction and a middle finger at EJ, whose unwarranted laughter was deep and throaty. Gabe chose that moment to come bebopping down the aisle towards his seat in front of Tyson, besides Erik, with what seemed like no care in the world. 

 

**“What’s so funny?”** he asked with a grin, pleased to see his teammates in good spirits for the flight. 

 

Tyson was quick to elbow Nate and toss a dagger of a glare in Erik’s direction before he commented.  **“Oh, you know, Johnson’s just wearing a thong today. . . horse themed and everything.”** He tilted a grin up at Gabe, who gave a dismissive, risen eyebrow nod, before tossing his bag in the overhead bin. 

Erik snorted, shaking his head,  **“Still better than your footie stork pajamas, Four.”**

Nate was looking at his phone, lip held intently, very much suddenly absorbed by a text message.   Gabe took it as a note to avoid this conversation, and just move on as he did often. Tyson had never been more grateful in his life.  

* * *

As successful as the #GetGabeIn Campaign had been, and the fact that Tyson was thrilled for Gabe to get to go to the ASG, he was still bummed that it meant they lost out on their early start to bye week vacation in Cabo. But, he was so excited for Gabe, and really, very proud of the fact that the fans had been just as in love with Gabe as he was, to get him into his ASG. Nobody deserved it more in Tyson’s eyes, and he was going to sit through the extra few days of waiting, knowing that he and Gabe would head to Mexico on the first flight out of California as soon as he was done on Saturday night.  

Plus, it was kind of cool to take in the weekend as an innocent bystander in the most mundane ‘disguise’ imaginable. A t-shirt, jeans, and a hat. He was living for the fun he was having in California while Gabe and the boys had to do their thing. While the PowerLine did their media, Tyson would scout out the best food and dessert, then arrange dinner for the four of them in his and Gabe’s suite after they were done parading about like the poodles they were. He went shopping, bought himself some new boardshorts for the trip, as well as some for Gabe, and a ridiculous souvenir from the weekend for both Nate and Mikko. He was living the relaxation dream. 

Until the kid reporter. Once again,  _ WHY DIDN’T PR SEND AN EMAIL ABOUT THIS?! _ Or someone! They must have known this was going to be a thing! That damned, precious, literate kid reporter, asking Gabe about his hair routine and how long it took him to do his hair. Dammit, he was so cute, standing by Gabe, eloquently asking questions. Of course, Landesbeauty, ever willing to engage and communicate with the littles, had questions for the Kid reporter too, which Tyson just happened to get a view of that from his hideout. Whether or not he was totally annoyed with how precious it all seemed, he would never share. But the answer was, of course, FUCK YES. He was at least 95% certain that this was an “ovary explosion” moment for him too.  If he even had ovaries, at least, they would have exploded. He didn’t quite know what to call it for himself, except, explosion. He could say “nut” but that didn’t seem right either. Nonetheless, he was about to lose it, and needed out of the area, quickly, before he made an idiot out of himself. This desire was not going away, and at some point, he was going to have to talk to Gabe about it, but he didn’t think he was going to have the guts to mention “ _ Hey, you’re killing me with babies.” _ Or how to bring that conversation topic to light. So, he did what he knew best, smiled and let the awkward take over himself.  

* * *

Mexico had been absolutely wonderful, truly. He had been lazy on the beach with Gabe, sipping frozen drinks, taking shots of tequila, wearing nothing, and fucking like rabbits. It did wonders for the spirits, really, it did. Gabe seemed to be just as into it as he had been, too, which made things that much better for Tyson. Plus, he got to bask in the glory that was the PPBBS totally nude and as relaxed as could be. Unfortunately, all good vacations must come to an end. 

They were home and hadn't won their first game back, which, shit, but like, at the same time, he, unfortunately, wasn’t too surprised. They were working hard though, ready for the Blue Jackets.  He was getting ready to head home from morning skate when he got hit in the chest? Gut? Nut? He still wasn’t really sure how to phrase it though, with Gabe and the freaking Av for a day kid. Normally, he walked out with Nate and didn’t have to sit through Gabe’s sweet bantering with fans, but there he was, in all of his glory, sweatpants clinging to his thick, powerful thighs, sweater gripping his biceps that were  _ so good _ at holding babies, and dammit, there his mind went again.  Gabe was bantering back and forth with the kid, commenting about how they had the same birthday, and blah blah while Tyson stood to the side, doing that one drooling thing that seemed to happen more often than not these days. He was seriously going to have to stop before people thought he was some deranged man unable to control his salivary glands.  

Tyson’s dark brown eyes were glossy as he took in Gabe interacting with the child and knew that he was going to have to address this with Gabe sooner than later. He couldn't keep having these moments of completely losing his mind by the fact that his boyfriend was a total babe and all around good guy. Tyson was about to get himself together when the kid started dancing and Gabe let out a big laugh that fluttered its way right to Tyson’s stomach kicking him efficiently in the gut. Dammit.  

Recklessly, he surged out through the doors behind him making sure he got out before anybody could say anything to him. Moments passed before he realized he probably looked like a total asshole, not stopping and signing autographs with the kid, but he was about to lose his mind. He leaned against the railing and took deep breaths, eyes searching around the parking garage for absolutely anything at all, but instead being met with empty spaces. What was wrong with him? He couldn't see Gabe with a baby without losing his mind and feeling like he was going into utter shock. It was starting to become alarming. He was probably alone for two minutes, taking deep breaths before Gabe came out of the same doors, eyebrow cocked at Tyson and concern written all over his face.  **“You alright, Tys?”** He was worried, Tyson realized, as Gabe moved closer, gently bracing a hand on his shoulder as he leaned down by Tyson, taking in his appearance.   

Righting himself, Tyson nodded, running a hand over his face.  **“What? Yea. Yea. Just got really hot for a minute there, needed some air,”** he tried to smile, blowing his breath out in a little cloud as if to illustrate his point.  

Gabe watched with worried eyes, but nodded, gesturing towards the car.   **“Okay… let’s, go get some food.”** He offered, waiting for Tyson to follow him.  

They got home armed with Chipotle, (home being his house, which really was  _ their _ house), to find Zoey waiting for them at the door with the cute little dog smile she offered when they returned. Tyson rubbed her head softly with his knuckles, before moving past her into the kitchen, setting their food down on the counter. Gabe took a few minutes longer before he came in, Zoey held baby style in his arms as he cooed to her about what a good girl she was and how much daddy loved her. 

**“Oh for fuck’s sake, that’s it!”** Tyson exclaimed, dropping his bag of chips on the counter. He ran his hands over his face, noting how Gabe watched on confused, him and Zoey both watching him with beautiful big blue eyes, unease at Tyson’s outburst etched across Gabe’s forehead.  

**“Tys?”** He offered gently, moving closer, still holding the hound in his arms (she was living for it, thank you very much).  **“Zoey, dada needs a kiss, give him a big wet one, he’s having a rough day,”** he cooed to her through his sickeningly sweet high pitched voice, nuzzling her face with his, before he pushed the dog in Tysons direction. Tyson turned to speak but was greeted with a big lick from Zoey, and a grin from Gabe.   **“That’s daddy’s good girl! Giving your dada some lovins!”**

Zoey had her tongue poked out to the side, and what Tyson swore, was a smile, adorned to her face.  How could he resist those two? Gah!  **“Gabe. . .”** Tyson started, running a hand through his hair.  

Gabe tilted his head at him, as did Zoey, it was like they had practiced or something.  **“Please, I can’t take you seriously right now,”** Tyson let out a stifled laugh, shaking his head.  

Gabe took the moment to put Zoey down, watching her scramble off to her bed in the living room, a trail of toenail clicks on the hardwood.  

**“Okay, spill,”** Gabe leaned against the counter in the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest so his biceps bulged, even more, rendering Tyson speechless at the moment as he processed how to bring it up. Gabe waited patiently, even taking time to open his chips and guacamole (yea, he knows, it’s extra),scooping some up with a chip. Tyson takes the moment as soon as Gabe’s mouth is full, to let it out. 

**“You’re being a fucking DILF and I can’t take it anymore.”** He spills the words, unsure if he’s even phrased what he means to even be partially effective. Judging by the way Gabe’s eyebrow raises as he chews the chip in mouth thoughtfully, not so much. The time between the words spilling and Gabe’s mouth opening, Tyson is fairly certain was going to kill him. Like, he  _ literally  _ feels like his chest is being Z-Smashed.  

**“A DILF?”** Gabe asks quizzically, the word lingering on his tongue as he tries to process what Tyson is trying to tell him.  **“Don’t you have to like, be a dad for that first Tyson? Like, I get it, I’m a Big Boy and everything, and I mean, I’m beautiful to look at so, I see the appeal.  But a DILF? I never pegged you with a daddy kink, Tys. Furry, yes, Daddy? No. This is new... ”**  he hummed to himself in contemplation, Tyson’s face ultimately betraying him as his face flushed bright red, ears warm even with how mortified he was in that moment. 

**“WHAT? NO! Gabe! I… don’t want you to be** **_my_ ** **daddy! I want you to be** **_our_ ** **daddy!”** The word dictionary in his head was really not working for him today he realized, as Gabe studied his face, even more confused than before.  

**“Our? Tys, is there something you need to tell me? Cause, last I checked, you definitely don’t have any obvious signs of childbearing capabilities.”** Great, so this was all just a joke to Gabe now?

Tyson scoffed, literally stomping his foot as he tried to make his words work.  **“No! I.. What? No! I want us to buy a baby!”** He threw the horribly-worded truth out there, dawning on him that  those  _ definitely  _ were not the words he was needing, either. His hand slammed down on the kitchen counter, popping the guacamole lid to the side, green on his hand. 

**“Buy a baby? Tys, I’m pretty sure that’s illegal . . .”** Gabe gave him a beatiful, twinkling, knowing wink.

**“Dammit! You know what I mean! You keep doing the PPBBS shit where you’re perfect and have kids fawning all over you and you, like, do this perfect dad shit where you make them happy and you look so happy and it fits. And then that, baby at the airport and like... Holy fuck Gabe, I want us to be parents! I don’t even know what my future is, but I really want us to fucking be parents and this is a disaster!”** Tyson slumped down onto the stool in the kitchen at the bar, running a furious and exasperated hand through his hair, curls a mess, emotions even messier as the seconds ticked by. 

Gabe watched him for another moment, speechless, as he shoved another guacamole covered chip into his mouth, the crunching the only audible noise. Tyson was breathing heavy, eyes cast downward when he felt Gabe move closer, brushing off some guacamole out of his hair before he ran his hand over Tyson’s jaw.  

**“So, let’s talk about having a baby…  “** he spoke softly, words intimate between the two of them as he directed Tyson’s chin up so they were making eye contact. 

Tyson’s eyes widened as he looked up at Gabe, silently mouthing “What?”

With a laugh, Gabe leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Tyson’s lips, rubbing his chin absentmindedly with his thumb, a small notion that grounded Tyson.  **“I said, let’s talk about a baby.  It’s about damn time you picked up on all of this.”**

With his head cocked to the side, Tyson looked up through dark brown eyes.  **“Picked up on this?”** His voice betrayed him, pitch increasingly higher as he spoke.

**“Yea, I make sure to be extra gooey with you around… hoping you’ll be like HEY! babies YES! Sooner than later,”** he smiled, kissing Tyson’s jaw as the brunette scoffed. 

**“You’re kidding me. You played me?”** He asked with a groan, eyes narrowing at Gabe with an air of feigned irritation. 

**“No, I didn’t play you, it’s just been, convenient** **_and_ ** **a good way to illustrate my readiness for children,”** Gabe spoke as if he had made the most logical and coherent decisions possible in this whole venture.

Tyson groaned louder, hiding his face in Gabe’s strong, broad chest, taking a moment to nuzzle deeper into the comfort that was his partner. Tyson’s mind was reeling as he processed everything that Gabe had pretty much orchestrated. He was comforted somewhat by the fact that Gabe had wanted to ‘break’ him into the idea, but somewhat miffed by the fact that Gabe thought he had to tease him into agreeance. With a pregnant pause, he looked up at Gabe, brown eyes intent on Gabe’s blues, as he smirked.   **“Fuck, let’s have a baby.”**

Gabe grinned, rubbing his hands through Tyson’s hair. Mission accomplished.  **“Hey, Tys?”** he asked with a hum. 

**“Hm?”** it was more of a groan from Tyson as he waited for Gabe to speak. 

**“What’s a… PBS? PBJ?”** he couldn’t quite remember the letters, but obviously, that wasn’t important as Tyson just squawked indignantly and reached for his burrito bowl. They were going to have a baby.  


End file.
